Tempo para nós
by Ania Lupin
Summary: Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro. Só precisavam redescobrir isso. Lubby.
1. Pensando

**Tempo para nós**_  
Pensando_

* * *

"Quer um café?" Abby remexeu na sacola de papel até achar um copo grande, tampado."Você provavelmente não quer, mas eu peguei um café preto pra você-" ela dizia, com um semi-sorriso, até perceber que o amigo dormia com a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos. Por um momento o sorriso sumiu deixando os lábios retos, uma pequena expressão de decepção se fazendo presente enquanto devolvia o copo para dentro da sacola. 

_Luka. _Aquela não era uma das melhores posições para se dormir, e ele, levando em conta toda a bebida, ficaria nela por um bom tempo. E acordaria com uma considerável dor no pescoço daqui há algumas horas. _Ah, homens._

Mas acorda-lo levaria a mais um round de conversas, que a cada minuto perderiam mais e mais o sentido, e o homem, mais do que ela, precisava de horas extras de sono para conseguir cumprir o turno do dia seguinte. Então, saindo do sofá com seu café, deixou um dos copos de plástico sobre uma cômoda, olhou uma última vez para o médico, e seguiu rumo a porta.

* * *

3:57 AM. Ou o relógio a enganava, ou ela realmente tentava dormir há três horas, aparentemente sem sucesso. A primeira opção foi desconsiderada ao ligar a TV e olhar a programação. 

Levantou-se, desistindo de dormir, tomando nota mental para deixar de tomar café minutos antes de ir para cama. Aquela bebida não costumava afeta-la tanto quando o sono era grande, mas sempre existia uma primeira vez para tudo, e esta primeira vez aconteceu na pior noite possível, claro. Murphy e sua lei idiota.

Indo para a cozinha, Abby fez a única coisa que lhe restava naquela madrugada: serviu-se de café, e se sentou numa cadeira próxima. O trabalho começava as sete, e agora eram quatro da manhã, infelizmente aqueles pensamentos ainda tinham algumas horas para atormentar sua mente. Malditos sejam.

Não queria acreditar que a imagem do moreno voltava novamente para sua cabeça. Luka. Por que ele a estava afetando daquele jeito? Era... triste, sim, era triste. Durante estes últimos dias, pensava que talvez nunca tivesse realmente colocado um ponto final naquele relacionamento, talvez por isso nenhum de seus casos criaram raízes. Afinal, ela tinha trinta e sete anos! Logicamente com sua idade deveria ter um relacionamento fixo, ou ao menos estar procurando por um. Então por que ela simplesmente não ligava?

A cama era um lugar muito mais confortável. Colocou a xícara vazia sobre o criado mudo, alcançando o controle remoto. Não acharia nada bom de se ver naquele horário, mas talvez pudesse focar seus pensamentos em outras coisas. Aquilo tudo é passado. Ele ainda estava mal pelas coisas que aconteceram nas últimas semanas, com Sam e Alex saindo de lá, a bebida e o cigarro eram a prova. Lembrar-se de coisas ditas e feitas anos atrás só lhe faria mal.

_Foi ele quem colocou um ponto final. Não seja estúpida._

O telefone começou a tocar, mas ela decidiu ignora-lo. Fechou os olhos, aborrecida. Hoje pararia com o café.

* * *

O médico acordou com o barulho da TV. Alto demais! Sua cabeça parecia não estar em um de seus melhore dias. O relógio em cima da TV marcava 4:01 AM, faltavam apenas mais algumas horas para seu turno começar. Esfregou seus olhos com as mãos, como chegara mesmo em seu apartamento? Ele estava num bar, tomando algum destilado, e então... 

_Você não vai dirigir assim._

"Abby."

Ela não estava mais ali, provavelmente, mas havia deixado rastros. Sorriu ao ver o copo de café, já frio, ao seu lado: aquilo seria ótimo para a enorme dor de cabeça que parecia aumentar a cada minuto. Pegando o copo, foi até a cozinha esquentar o líquido escuro. Ele nunca conseguiu entender como aquela mulher conseguia tomar seu café até mesmo frio. Fechou o microondas e ajustou o tempo, seu pé esbarrando em um objeto jogado no chão.

Alex havia esquecido alguns pequenos brinquedos, perdidos pela casa, que agora começavam a aparecer. Ajuntou o carrinho, o colocando em um canto da mesa. Já não doía mais estar novamente sozinho em casa, até estava se acostumando ao fato. Talvez ele passasse mesmo o resto de sua vida assim, talvez o amor não fosse para ele. Talvez depois de Danijela ele não soubesse mais como lidar com tais sentimentos.

O alarme do microondas chamou sua atenção, e aqueles pensamentos acabaram indo embora. Tirou o café parcialmente quente da máquina e voltou para a sala. Sentando-se de volta no sofá, tomou um gole da bebida amarga e acabou com o barulho da TV. Foi então que algo brilhante no chão chamou sua atenção. Alcançando desajeitadamente o objeto e o observando mais de perto, sabia que ele não era estranho. Já vira aquela pulseira em algum lugar, mas estava certo de que ela não pertencia a Samantha. Aquilo era de Abby, ele sabia - fora presente dele.

Num impulso, pegou o telefone e discou um número conhecido.

* * *

_"Abby, sou eu, espero não acordar você, se é que você está dormindo..." _Luka? Eram quatro e vinte da manhã, o que ele estava fazendo acordado as quatro e vinte da manhã, depois de beber tanto? Em dúvida se seria melhor atender ou deixar o homem continuar a falar, optou pela segunda alternativa. _"Eu só liguei para agradecer. Eu sei que é tarde, ou cedo demais, mas bem... obrigado pela carona e pelo café. Talvez nós pudéssemos tomar um no fim do turno... han, ok?"_ A mulher já não conseguia mais evitar o sorriso. _"Boa... bom dia. Tchau."_

Um café?

Talvez demorasse mais alguns dias para ela largar o vício.

* * *

N.A: Eu acho que não terei leitores, mas esta é uma fanfic que vou me divertir escrevendo. Well... ;


	2. Estrelas

**Tempo para nós**

_Estrelas_

* * *

Ela estava sentada naquele banco há minutos, o café no copo esfriando em sua mão. _Obrigado pela carona e pelo café. Talvez pudéssemos tomar um no fim do turno._ Por que estava com aqueles pensamentos? No seu pulso faltava algo, logo aquela pulseira que gostava tanto. Havia sido presente dele, mas mesmo após tudo o que houve entre os dois, ela continuou usando a jóia.

Fechou os olhos, o dia tinha sido cansativo. O que mais queria era ir pra casa, mas então, tinha marcado com o moreno um café após o trabalho. Ele iria muito bem entender se quando saísse, já quase duas horas após o combinado, ela não estivesse mais ali, esperando. Mas então, naquele dia, apesar da garoa que estava se transformando em uma chuva pesada rapidamente, não queria voltar para casa e dormir. Às vezes era bom ter um pouco de companhia.

Uma gota que caíra bem no seu nariz a fez olhar para cima. O café, já gelado, estava agora completamente arruinado com a água da chuva. Estava frio, estava ficando molhada, e o risco de pegar um resfriado aumentava a cada segundo. Talvez ela devesse sair do banco agora.

Tinha tomado coragem para se levantar, quando algo fez a chuva parar de cair sobre ela.

"Abby, são quase onze horas." A voz que ela queria ouvir. "Desculpe o atraso, mas você não precisava me esperar na chuva." Ela finalmente levantou, os dois caminhando até uma parte coberta da calçada.

"Eu não estava esperando você." Sorriu ao vê-lo franzir a testa. "Eu estava vendo as estrelas." Um espirro.

"Coisa que além de ser absurda pois está chovendo e não tem nenhuma estrela no céu hoje, vai te render uma boa gripe." O moreno tirou o casaco e antes que ela pudesse protestar, se viu enrolada nele.

"Luka, está frio! Você-,"

"Fique com ele." Entraram na lanchonete, Abby jogando o copo que segurava na lixeira da entrada. "Quem está encharcada graças a um acesso de loucura é você, não eu. Dois chocolates quentes, por favor." Sabia que tinha feito uma cara engraçada, pelo jeito que ele a olhou. "Não quer cafeína a essa hora, né?"

"Isso só faz você ficar me devendo um café."

* * *

Pararam na frente de um prédio, Luka desligando o carro.

"Já faz um tempo que não tenho uma noite tão agradável. Obrigado." O ar quente deixava o carro confortável, e por ele, sua apenas colega poderia continuar lá dentro por muito e muito tempo, mas sabia o quão cedo a mulher levantaria amanhã.

"Acho que posso dizer o mesmo, a sua companhia sempre foi agradável." Abby tirou o casaco, o colocando sobre o volante. Ele a observou olhar para o céu, e por um momento, quis tocar aquelas bochechas que permaneciam levemente rosadas. O que estava acontecendo naquela noite? "Mesmo que as estrelas não estejam aparecendo, não quer dizer que elas não estão ali." Um sorriso. "Boa noite." E antes mesmo que ele pudesse processar a frase e se despedir, ela saía do carro, desaparecendo ao fechar a porta do edifício.

* * *

A mão do médico foi parar dentro do bolso do casaco, ele, lá no fundo contente pela mulher não ter achado a pulseira que fora posta lá dentro. Fechou a porta de seu apartamento atrás de si, e caminhou até seu quarto, onde a foto de um casal há muito tempo escondida repousava sobre a cama.

_Abby._

_

* * *

_

_N/A: AH, não esperava reviews! Obrigada a todos que leram, e esperaram pacientemente eu conseguir continuar a historia!_

_Grande beijo!_


	3. Telefonemas

**Tempo para nós**

_Telefonemas_

Não havia nada de bom na TV. Nenhum filme, programa, desenho, jornal. Ali, esparramado no sofá, lembrou que era ela quem nunca estava satisfeita com nenhum canal. Às vezes ele ficava deitado, fingindo que dormia, apenas para vê-la passar de canal em canal, muitas vezes nem parando para ver do que se tratava. Ela estava muito em seus pensamentos ultimamente. Abby.

Sua mente divagava nas memórias de quando os dois estavam juntos. Ele era feliz naquela época, tinha uma felicidade que nunca teve com Gillian, com Nicole, com Sam. Perguntava a si mesmo algumas noites se talvez, com mais diálogo no relacionamento, este teria dado certo. Conheceram-se no tempo em que não era momento dele falar e nem dela escutar.

Pensava em preparar sua janta quando o telefone tocou.

"Sim?"

"_Luka." _A voz que o croata esperava ouvir.

* * *

Deitada em sua cama, de bruços, observava a chuva bater no vidro da janela. Estava frio, e ela estava semicoberta com seu edredom, os pés, ainda calçados com a bota, fora da cama. Telefone no viva-voz, pois a preguiças de segura-lo rente a orelha era demais.

"Você sabe, eu tenho o melhor quarto, dá pra ver as estrelas deitada na cama." Falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça.

"_Você ainda não conhece meu quarto novo."_

"Não, não conheço." Só então ela olhou para o relógio. "Onze e meia? Ah, desculpe ligar tão tarde-"

"_Não tenho plantão amanhã, Abby. Estava largado no sofá sem fazer nada mesmo, não precisa desligar."_ E lá no fundo, ela sentiu que realmente não precisava desligar. Quantas vezes haviam feito isso enquanto namoravam? Ligar apenas para jogar conversa fora. Eles não conversavam naquela época, simplesmente. _"E você, não está cansada?"_

"Sem sono. Tenho plantão amanhã." Um suspiro.

"_Deveria tentar dormir."_

"Eu já tentei." Mentira. Mal chegara em casa, acabava de voltar de um pub onde encontrara Neela.

"_Comeu demais?"_

"Salada e leite, acho que não. E antes que você pergunte, eu não estou numa dieta, me sinto perfeitamente bem com minha relação peso-altura, mas Neela me deixaria louca se eu comesse outra coisa!"

Ouviu uma risada do outro lado da linha, e sentiu algo quente em seu peito. Imagina-lo do outro lado da linha a fazia se sentir quase confortável.

"_São poucas as mulheres que falam assim sobre o peso, sabe?"_

"Bem, eu não sou qualquer mulher." Silêncio. "Luka?"

"_Não, você não é." _A frase foi dita num sussurro, apenas suficientemente alto para a médica escutar. _"Talvez pudéssemos sair para olhar as estrelas um dia desses. Nunca soube que gostava disso, Ab."_

"É só me ligar."

* * *

Com o telefone no ouvido, caminhou até seu quarto, trabalhosamente trocando a roupa de trabalho por um pijama. Havia parado de chover, e deitado na cama, conseguia ver a lua brilhando fraca atrás das nuvens.

"_Me conta uma história."_

"Não lembro de nenhuma. Já faz tanto tempo que contei a última."

"_Então, cante pra mim."_

"Está com sono, não?" a imaginava com uma de suas camisas, tão grandes que as mãos ficavam escondidas nas mangas. Ela adorava rouba-las no inverno. Ela conseguia ser tão adorável.

"_Por favor."_

_**Eu gostaria de estar aí.**_ Haviam coisas que ele não podia mais falar. Houve o tempo, não? Agora, era tarde. Não?

"I tada, priznat ću ti sve, apnut rijeći te," uma pausa. "Volim te. Volin te…" ele esperava por uma resposta que não vinha. "Abby?" nada. "Bons sonhos, Ab."

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Mais uma vez obrigado pelas reviews, você são uns amores! Adoro escrever destes dois, espero que esteja bom. Um grande beijo!

**I**** tada, priznat ću ti sve, apnut rijeći te, volim te.**_E então eu admito algo a você, eu sussurro para você as palavras, eu te amo._


End file.
